Change
by Undead.Letters
Summary: Une étrange prophétie semble prédire que Lily Evans pourrait sauver l'Angleterre...Ou la détruire. James Potter a pour devoir de la protéger. Mais comment protéger la jeune femme du mal qui est en elle ? Chapitre 1 en Ligne
1. Prologue : Le Commencement

Titre : Change  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K+

Cette fic ne se déroule pas dans le monde des sorciers, mais bien dans un monde où ceux-ci sont considérés comme des créatures maléfiques et damnées. Les personnages sont les mêmes, seule l'histoire est légèrement modifiée. Le prologue concerne surtout la famille Black, mais vous verrez vos Maraudeurs favoris ainsi que Lily Evans bientôt. :)

**Note **Le titre est celui de la chanson de Deftones, Change (In the House of Flies)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part mon histoire. Le reste est à une certaine Mme J.K.Rowling…Vous connaissez?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Prologue **

Les cris se mirent à retentir au milieu de la nuit, alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel. Sirius vit, au travers de la fenêtre, la lueur d'un feu. Il entendit les pas de son père, dans la pièce voisine, et était déjà sorti de son lit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il vit sa mère passer derrière son père et entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur à tout vitesse. Les garçons d'écurie étaient en train de préparer des sacs de provisions, Sirius les entendaient s'affairer dans la cuisine.

-Nous….Nous n'allons pas fuir?

Son père s'accroupit à sa hauteur et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Sirius vit dans le regard de son père une émotion qu'il ne croyait jamais voir un jour : la peur. Son père, si fort, si courageux, avait peur…Mais peur de quoi ?

-Sirius, mon fils. Je…Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. C'est _elle_.

-Elle ? La sorcière ?

-Tais-toi. Je veux que tu montes Gareth…

-Ton cheval? Mais tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais…

-Silence! Sirius, c'est très important. Je veux que tu sois brave, compris ? Tu monteras Gareth et tu emmèneras ta sœur aussi.

-Pour aller où?

-Chez ton oncle et ta tante. Tu traverseras la forêt, puis la rivière. Gareth est assez fort pour combattre le courant. Ne t'arrête pas, ne te retourne pas, tu dois…

Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité, comme un signal d'avertissement. Un danger approchait, un danger _mortel_…Le père de Sirius, soudain plus nerveux, sortit une lettre de sa poche.

-Donne-la à ton oncle, il comprendra. Surtout, ne l'ouvres pas ! Viens, à présent.

Respirant un bon coup, son père se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Sirius n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était grand. Lui empoignant l'épaule, son père se dirigea vers la cuisine où la tension était palpable. Sa sœur était assise sur un tabouret, sa mère finissait de préparer les provisions. Aucune trace des garçons d'écurie.

-Ils sont partis sceller Gareth.

Sirius sentit la peur dans la voix de sa mère. Toute la maison respirait la terreur et à chaque craquement, ses parents sursautaient. Puis soudain, il n'eut plus aucun bruit. Même le vent semblait avoir arrêté de souffler. Loin de rassurer ses parents, ceux-ci devinrent de plus en plus nerveux.

-Les enfants, venez vite!

Sirius et sa sœur suivirent leur mère hors de la maison, où les attendait un bel étalon à la robe aussi noire que la nuit. Sirius vit une maison dont le toit était en feu, il remarqua une forme humaine, allongée sur le porche…Quelqu'un qui ne respirait plus. Un cadavre. Il resta une bonne minute à l'observer, écoutant distraitement sa mère rassurer sa jeune sœur.

-'Veux pas y aller, pleurait celle-ci. Aime pas mon oncle et ma tante,' veux rester 'vec toi…

-Arrête de pleurer mon trésor, Sirius sera avec toi.

Un rire suraigu perça le silence de la nuit, tendit que le vent se remettait à souffler. Sirius crut voir une silhouette fantomatique, assise sur une branche d'arbre, ses yeux braqués sur lui. Des yeux noirs, froids, vides…Des yeux qui firent peur à Sirius, plus peur encore que l'affolement de ses parents ou le cadavre couché plus loin. Sa mère aussi semblait l'avoir vu car elle cria son nom. Sirius courut jusqu'à elle. Elle le prit par la taille et le hissa sur l'étalon, elle plaça ensuite sa sœur devant lui.

-Chevauche sans t'arrêter. Nous nous rejoindrons à Black's Ridge.

Sirius regarda sa mère pour graver son visage une dernière fois dans sa mémoire, juste au cas. Elle était vraiment magnifique, même en cet instant de terreur, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux gris. Elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, puis recula. Le rire retentit de nouveau et Sirius sut que ce son provenait de la créature perchée sur l'arbre. Il parti alors au galop, sans jamais jeter un regard derrière lui. Il ne vit pas la chose fondre sur ses parents, ni le feu engloutir sa maison.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ils chevauchèrent toute la nuit, avant d'arriver au domaine de son oncle. Le soleil commençait à se lever, teintant le ciel d'orange et de rose. Sa sœur s'était assoupie lorsqu'ils avaient traversés la rivière et ne s'était pas réveillée depuis. Sirius gardait la lettre adressée à son oncle dans sa main et laissait Gareth les conduire, puisque celui-ci connaissait le chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense manoir où, mystérieusement, une domestique les attendait déjà. Sirius reconnut la dame de compagnie de sa tante, une certaine Madame Murtle.

-Mes enfants! Doux Jésus, que s'est-il passé?

Elle posa Sirius sur le sol, puis prit sa petite sœur endormie dans ses bras.

-Venez, le maître vous attend.

Ils entrèrent dans le Hall, richement décoré, puis parcoururent une dédalle de couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une immense porte en chêne. Madame Murtle cogna deux coups puis ouvrit la porte. Le Maître, l'oncle de Sirius, se tenait devant la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers son neveu et sa nièce, l'air grave.

-Les enfants.

-Mon oncle.

Sirius inclina brièvement la tête alors que sa sœur gardait le silence, toujours dans les bras de Murtle.

-Déposa-la sur le sol Ludmilla, je m'occupe d'eux.

-Mais, Monseigneur…

L'oncle de Sirius leva un sourcil, l'air soudain plus dur. Personne ne contestait ses ordres, surtout pas une domestique. La femme, en voyant l'air du Maître, déposa la petite sur le sol et quitta la pièce.

-Sirius, je crois que tu as quelque chose pour moi.

Son oncle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant, mais Sirius continuait de penser qu'il devait se méfier de cet homme. À contrecœur, il lui tendit la lettre que son père lui avait donnée. Il regarda son oncle ouvrir la lettre, la lire puis froncer les sourcils.

-Rosko, viens, j'ai une…mission pour toi.

Sirius se demanda soudain à qui son oncle pouvait bien s'adresser, puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une des bibliothèques murales bouger pour laisser apparaître un passage. Un homme, vêtu de haillons et l'air mauvais, entra dans la pièce qui se remplit aussitôt d'une odeur nauséabonde.

-Maître ?

-J'ai un service à te demander, mon cher ami puant.

-Un service, Maître ?

-Disons plutôt que c'est un ordre. Prends la fille et emmène-la chez le frère de mon épouse, Lord Cygnus.

-Chez Lord Cygnus , Maître?

-Es-tu sourd ? C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Pars maintenant avant que je change d'idée et que je confie cette tâche à quelqu'un de plus intelligent que toi.

Rosko s'avança vers la sœur de Sirius, mais celui-ci se plaça devant elle, un air de défis au visage.

-Elle ne va nulle part sans moi!

-Écarte-toi, morveux.

-Jamais!

-Sirius, cela suffit.

La voix de son oncle, dure et grave, sembla calmer le garçon. Son oncle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit un verre en cristal d'où s'échappait une fumée violette.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Bois, lui ordonna son oncle.

Et Sirius, sans s'avoir pourquoi il obéissait, but l'infâme mixture. Il se sentit soudain très mal et éloigna le verre de sa bouche, mais son oncle le repoussa contre ses lèvres. Il but la potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte et sentit son estomac se contracter. Sirius tomba sur le sol, sa vision s'embrouillant rapidement. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage baigné de larmes de sa sœur qui se débattait dans les bras de ce Rosko. Il voulut se relever pour l'aider mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir. Il sombra bientôt dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Ludmilla, venez vite!

La femme accourut, aussi vite que lui permettait son embonpoint et vit le petit garçon sur le sol. Le Maître, l'air effaré, se tenait devant lui.

-Que s'est-il passé, Monseigneur?

-Il s'est évanoui. La fatigue sûrement. Va reconduire mon fils dans sa chambre.

-Votre…votre fils, Monseigneur?

-Sirius est désormais mon fils. Selon les usages de la cour, on ne présente les enfants que lorsqu'ils ont atteint l'âge de 5 ans. Sirius a justement l'âge requis. Je le présenterai dans une semaine, lors de l'Assemblée des Royaumes, comme étant mon fils légitime.

-Et Regulus, Monseigneur, comment allez-vous lui expliquer l'apparition mystérieuse d'un frère ?

-Il est jeune, son esprit est malléable. De toute façon, cela ne te concerne pas Ludmilla.

-Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur, j'ai manqué à mon devoir. Qu'en est-il de la petite fille ?

-Quelle petite fille ?

-Mais…Mais sa sœur! Monseigneur, la fillette qui était avec lui!

-Il n'y a jamais eu de fillette. Occupe-toi de Sirius.

Perplexe, Ludmilla Murtle observa son maître. Recueillie alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle avait servi la famille Black toute sa vie. Elle savait que le maître, Orion Black, ne s'en laissait pas imposer. Mais pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix faire passer le petit Sirius pour son fils? Et où était donc passée la fillette ? Ludmilla prit le garçon dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas quel destin il te réserve, petit Sirius, mais j'espère que tu sauras le changer…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà le prologue!

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais que pour l'instant, les liens familiaux entre les personnages ne sont pas trop clairs mais ils s'éclairciront avec les chapitres, je vous le promets. Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il pourrait y avoir, j'essaie vraiment de les corriger au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Le chapitre suivant se déroulera 15 ans plus tard & est déjà en cours d'écriture.

**Undead . Letters**


	2. L'Élu

Titre : Change  
Auteur : Undead.Letters  
Rating : K+

Le premier chapitre est déjà arrivé! Bien que je doute que quelqu'un aille lut ma fic', j'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous intéressera. Et comme promis, ce chapitre ne concerne pas la famille Black mais bien James et Lily.

**Note **Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Deftones, Change (In the House of Flies)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part mon histoire. Le reste est à une certaine Mme. J.K.Rowling…Vous connaissez?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 1**

_15 ans plus tard_

-Lily, apporte-moi de l'eau, veux-tu?

La jeune femme s'empressa d'obéir à son père, couché dans un grand lit. Charles Evans n'était plus ce qu'il avait été: autrefois grand et fort, il était aujourd'hui faible et presque chétif. À chaque jour la maladie l'emportait un peu plus contre lui. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Charles luttait. Deux longues années durant lesquelles Lily avait du mettre son adolescence de côté pour devenir une jeune femme responsable et débrouillarde, capable de s'occuper de son père. La mère de Lily était morte alors que celle-ci venait d'avoir 10 ans. Elle approchait de son 17ième anniversaire et désespérait de savoir si son père serait toujours vivant à ce moment-là. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau puis, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à le tenir correctement sans que sa main tremble, l'aida à boire.

-As-tu finit d'apprendre tes leçons? Dumbledore vient cet après-midi, souviens-t'en.

Albus Dumbledore était un précepteur que son père avait engagé quelques années plus tôt. Le vieil homme était sage et ses enseignements l'étaient tout autant. Normalement, il enseignait aux familles de riches bourgeois. Lily ne savait pas comment son père avait réussit à convaincre ce grand homme d'enseigner à une fille de paysan, mais elle remerciait son père après chaque leçon.

-Bien sûr papa. Comment se fait-il que le professeur Dumbledore m'enseigne?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu le sais bien. Le professeur Dumbledore n'enseigne qu'aux bourgeois.

-Eh bien…Disons que c'est un ami de la famille, fit le père en toussant.

Lily haussa les épaules en replaçant son père sur ses oreillers pour qu'il soit confortable. La réponse de son père ne la satisfaisait décidément pas, mais elle finirait bien par savoir la vraie raison un jour ou l'autre.

-Alors, as-tu appris tes leçons?

-Sur le massacre Valera? Absolument pas.

-Lily…

Son père soupira. Si elle savait à quel point cette leçon en particulier était importante pour son avenir.

-Papa, cette vieille histoire ne m'intéresse pas.

-Cette vieille histoire concerne directement notre famille. Et puis elle n'est pas si vieille que ça, tu avais déjà deux ans à l'époque!

-Elle nous concerne? Que veux-tu dire?

Lily prit une chaise et la plaça près du lit, ses yeux verts débordants de curiosité.

-Eh bien, commença son père, nous habitions au village à cette époque.

-Mais tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant!

-Laisse-moi finir, répliqua celui-ci. Nous habitions là, mais le soir où le massacre est arrivé, nous étions chez ta tante Claire. Et après ce qui est arrivé là-bas, il n'était pas question de nous vanter d'avoir survécu puisque si nous avions été là, nous serions morts comme les autres.

Lily garda le silence, réfléchissant longuement à ce qu'elle savait sur ce village et son histoire. Ses habitants étaient des paysans normaux, vivant de l'agriculture et de la chasse. Un soir, l'un d'eux avait eu le malheur de traverser le bois après la tombée de la nuit. Il était tombé sur la sorcière Valera (quoi que Lily doutait de sa réelle existence) et l'avait menacé de son épée. Pour venger cet affront, elle avait détruit le village en entier, n'y laissant que cadavres et ruines.

-C'est pourquoi nous n'y sommes jamais retournés. Cet endroit est maudit et plus personne ne s'en approche.

-Même pas toi?

-Même pas moi. De toute façon, je ne peux pas aller bien loin dans cet état, ajouta-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux le reprenait.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas guérir si tu prends la médication que t'a conseillée le professeur Dumbledore.

-Mes jours sont comptés, Lily. Il ne sert plus à rien de se bercer d'illusions…

-Papa…

-Non, laisse-moi finir, rajouta Charles, l'air plus grave. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort et je l'accepterai lorsqu'elle viendra me chercher. Tu devras en faire de même ma fille. Mon seul souci, ajouta-t-il, c'est de te laisser seul dans cette grande maison.

-Je sais très bien me débrouiller, répliqua la jeune femme en refoulant ses larmes.

-Tu sais ce qui me rendrait heureux?

-…

-Que tu te trouves un homme bien. Un bon mari qui veillera sur toi.

-Personne ne m'intéresse ici, tu le sais bien.

-Parce que je t'empêche de voir qui que ce soit. Mais ce James, il est bien non? Vous vous connaissez depuis toujours.

-James ? Tu veux dire James Potter? Papa, tu es fou! Ce garçon est la pire chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie!

Son père éclata de rire. Il connaissait bien sa fille et il savait que celle-ci n'était pas indifférente au charme du jeune garçon. Seulement, elle n'était pas encore prête à se lancer dans une grande histoire d'amour. Au moins, Charles partirait la conscience tranquille : le garçon continuerait de veiller sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Si tu le dis, fit doucement son père. Laisse-moi me reposer maintenant ma Lily, veux-tu? Dumbledore doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre, de toute façon.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, se leva et sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Dehors, la pluie tombait depuis un moment. Des larmes versées par le ciel, disait sa mère. Pourquoi le ciel pleurait-il cette fois-ci ? Pressentait-il que le père de Lily n'en avait plus pour longtemps ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

James Potter se reposait. Il était revenu de la chasse dans la matinée, après être partit durant plus d'une semaine. Il avait ramené beaucoup plus de viande qu'il ne lui en fallait pour se nourrir et comptait donc aller en vendre au village. La mère de James était en visite chez une lointaine cousine et son père était mort durant une guerre qui avait eu lieu 5 ans plus tôt. Pour une fois, il remerciait le ciel que sa mère ne soit pas dans la maison. Il l'adorait et passait de bons moments avec elle seulement, depuis qu'elle savait qu'il voulait s'engager comme chevalier à Black's Ridge, elle ne cessait de le mettre en garde et de tenter de lui faire changer d'idée. Mais le jeune homme en était sûr : devenir chevalier était sa destinée. Sur ses pensées réconfortantes, James ferma les yeux et se prépara à piquer un somme.

Environ deux minutes plus tard, des coups frappés à la porte lui firent brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Il se leva en grommelant et se dirigea vers la porte, se promettant de punir quiconque osait l'interrompre durant sa sieste. Il préparait mentalement sa tirade et resta abasourdi en découvrant Albus Dumbledore, trempé mais souriant, devant sa porte.

-Professeur Dumbledore! Entrez, entrez.

-Bonjour James. Comment a été la chasse?

-Bien mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. Qui vous a dit que j'étais revenu?

Dumbledore eut un sourire indulgent.

-C'est un village pas très peuplé, James. Alors lorsqu'un homme revient avec assez de gibiers pour nourrir une armée…Enfin bref, je ne suis pas venu pour te parler des plaisirs de la chasse, ajouta le vieil homme en riant doucement.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu alors? Ma mère n'est pas là.

-Je sais mais c'est toi que je veux voir. J'ai affaire chez les Evans, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être m'accompagner.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je voir les Evans?

-Tu t'entends bien avec la fille de Charles, non?

James fit la moue. Il connaissait Lily depuis toujours, puisque sa famille était venue s'installer dans une maison près de la sienne. Elle avait trois ans de moins que lui mais cela n'avait pas empêché le petit garçon qu'il était de s'enticher d'elle. Avec ses grands yeux verts et ses longs cheveux roux, elle aurait put faire tomber en pamoison n'importe qui. Maintenant qu'elle allait avoir 17 ans, James la trouvait plus séduisante que jamais. Néanmoins, elle avait un sale caractère. Et James détestait les fortes têtes, enfin surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une femme qu'il essayait de rendre amoureuse de lui.

-C'est bon je vous accompagne. Je prends ma cape et j'arrive, ajouta James _presque_ en soupirant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lily retira la bouilloire du feu et versa une bonne quantité d'eau chaude dans une tasse. Elle laissa sa tisane refroidir et regarda par la fenêtre pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois. Dumbledore était en retard. Or, Dumbledore n'était jamais en retard. La jeune femme soupira et ramena ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule. Son père s'était assoupi et sa toux semblait s'être calmée. Mais Lily vérifiait quand même à chaque heure si tout allait bien. Elle venait d'aller voir lorsqu'elle entendit des voix provenant de dehors, devant la maison. Elle descendit l'escalier à toute allure et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle étouffa une exclamation de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit Albus Dumbledore en compagnie de James Potter. Elle se regarda dans le miroir posé au dessus de la cheminée, enleva son tablier et réajusta son corset, fit bouffer ses cheveux et se déclara finalement prête. Mais n'allez pas croire qu'elle faisait cela pour Potter, elle voulait simplement lui prouver que même si elle devait travailler pour pouvoir se nourrir, qu'elle devait s'occuper de son père mourant et qu'elle dormait très peur, elle pouvait toujours séduire quelqu'un. Orgueil purement féminin…

Elle alla ouvrir la porte.

-Professeur Dumbledore! Je vous attendais plus tôt.

-Je suis désolé Lily, répondit le vieil homme, je voulais aller chercher James avant.

-Pourquoi Potter doit-il être là?

-Tu comprendras bien assez vite. Pouvons-nous entrer ? proposa aimablement le vieillard.

-Oh…Je…Bien sûr, pardonnez-moi.

La jeune femme s'effaça pour laisser passer les deux hommes, trempés par la pluie. Elle prit la cape de Dumbledore et alla l'étendre sur un support, devant la cheminée. Elle accorda à peine un regard à James, qui dut se résoudre à aller accrocher la sienne lui-même.

-Je dois dire quelque mot à Charles avant de commencer ma leçon.

-Il dort Professeur, je ne crois pas que…

-C'est très important.

Lily haussa les épaules et le regarda monter les escaliers. Dumbledore obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle soupira en se tournant vers James, qui était silencieux depuis son arrivée et qui la regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter?

-Mais rien Lily, fit innocemment le garçon. Je constate simplement que tu es de plus en plus belle à chaque rencontre.

Subtilement, il se rapprocha d'elle. Qu'aurait-il donné pour qu'elle se laisse faire au moins une fois, qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras et humer l'entêtant parfum de ses cheveux. Il posa une main sur sa joue, aussi douce que du satin, mais Lily se défit de lui en un temps record.

-Bas les pattes Potter.

-Mais c'est que la tigresse est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui…

-Hilarant Potter, fit sarcastiquement la rouquine, tu l'as trouvé tout seul?

-C'est toi qui m'inspire, tu comprends…

-Si tu savais ce que TOI, tu m'inspires.

-Ah oui et qu'est-ce que je t'inspire? Demanda James, charmeur.

-Du dégout.

Le professeur Dumbledore redescendit à cet instant même, surprenant les regards rageurs que les deux jeunes gens se lançaient. Il rit doucement dans sa barbe en songeant à ce qui les attendait…Leurs destinées étaient étroitement liées et aucun des deux ne pourraient y échapper.

-Bien, Lily, James, assoyez-vous.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous voir mon père? demanda plutôt la jeune femme.

-Chaque chose en son temps Evans, tais-toi et assied-toi, répliqua James.

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé Potter!

-Du calme les enfants, vous aurez tout votre temps pour vous chamaillez plus tard, les coupa aussitôt Dumbledore.

Et c'est à contrecœur que la jeune femme s'assit en face de Dumbledore, l'air perplexe. Pourquoi diable Potter devait-il être là? Le professeur commença d'abord par lui faire répéter l'histoire que son père lui avait confiée quelques heures auparavant.

-Bien, je vois que Charles n'a pas oublié ce qui était arrivé à votre village.

-Son…Son village, professeur? Lily vient du village maudit? Demanda James, surpris.

-Comment savez-vous que…? Demanda Lily au même moment.

-Les parents de Lily ainsi qu'elle-même n'étaient pas au village ce soir-là. C'est une chose que tu devras évidemment taire. Et en ce qui te concerne Lily, je savais bien que tu ne lirais pas ce vieux grimoire ennuyeux. J'avais donc espoir que Charles se souvienne de l'histoire, ce qui m'enlève la lourde tâche de tout t'expliquer. Comment vous le savez, le village a été attaqué par Valera la sorcière.

-Vous y croyez vraiment? Se risqua la jeune femme.

-Oui puisqu'une prophétie a été prédite juste avant son…passage au village.

-Une prophétie? Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit Professeur? Demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.

-La ferme Potter et laisse-le terminer.

-Mais pour qui tu te…

-Silence, fit le vieil homme en levant la main. Bien sûr que je sais ce qu'est la prophétie et s'est exactement ce dont je vais vous parlez aujourd'hui. Il est capital que vous ne la racontiez à personne puisqu'elle peut causer notre perte à tous si elle parvient à des oreilles qui ne doivent pas l'entendre…Il y a 17 ans, alors que tu n'étais pas encore née Lily, une terrible guerre ravagea l'Angleterre. Les voyants, médiums et autres experts du paranormal prédisaient la fin de notre monde. Une seule des centaines de prophéties prédites se réalisa réellement…

_La sorcière Valera attaquera un village. Ce n'est pas tant le massacre qu'elle causera qui marquera l'histoire, mais bien l'héritage qu'elle y laissera. Elle se choisira, bien malgré elle, un Élu qui aura le pouvoir de l'appuyer dans ses sombres démarches…ou celui de la détruire. Mais elle perdra sa trace jusqu'à sa majorité et ce n'est qu'après cela qu'elle enverra ses sbires ramener l'Élu. _

-Voilà la prophétie, enfin ceci est un résumé, termina Dumbledore.

-Et quel est le rapport avec Evans?

-Mademoiselle Evans, le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers elle, _est_ l'Élu.

-C'est…c'est une blague? Professeur, c'est insensé!

-Je suis certain de ce que j'affirme, malheureusement. C'est pourquoi vous et Monsieur Potter partirez dès ce soir.

-Partir? Partir? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Professeur, c'est impossible pour moi de partir. Je dois m'occuper de mon père et…

-Votre père est d'accord avec moi et accepte votre départ. Il sera déménagé dès demain matin chez moi, où ma collègue Minerva s'occupera de lui.

-Professeur, intervint James, la prophétie dit que l'Élu sera en danger qu'à sa majorité. Lily n'a même pas encore 17 ans.

-Pourquoi tu me défends Potter?

-Je ne te défends pas, j'essaie de ne pas partir je-ne-sais-où avec toi.

-La majorité selon le royaume, les coupa Dumbledore, est de 18 ans. La majorité magique est un an plus jeune.

-La majorité magique? Professeur…

-Les sorciers n'existent pas, oui je sais, répliqua l'homme avec un clin d'œil.

-Je ne partirai pas, déclara soudain Lily. Ne comptez pas sur moi, je ne suis pas cet…Élu. Et je ne crois pas aux comptes de fées.

-C'est pourtant ton destin, répliqua le professeur Dumbledore. Vous partirez dès la tombée de la nuit. Vous prendrez un cheval pour transporter des vivres. Vous ferez le trajet à pied. En partant dès ce soir, vous ne dormirez qu'une nuit dans la forêt.

-Et où devons-nous allés ? fit James.

-Une minute, attendez un instant. Professeur avec tout le respect que je vous dois, veuillez me pardonner mais je ne partirai pas. Je ne crois pas à ses histoires de fous, je…

-Vous irez chercher Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, continua le vieil homme sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Lily.

-D'accord et ensuite?

-Vous longerez le domaine des Blacks jusqu'à la forêt des Anciens. Vous y trouverez un autel sacré, attendez-moi là. Votre voyage devrait durer au maximum deux semaines. Je vous retrouverai donc dans la forêt des Anciens dans 14 jours.

-Parfait, fit simplement James.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous laissez. Je dois aller chercher Monsieur Lupin. Je reviendrai dans deux heures, tâchez d'être prêts.

Sans rien dire de plus, Dumbledore se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily l'entendit refermer doucement la porte principale. Elle se tourna d'un mouvement vers le jeune homme en face d'elle et déclara d'une voix forte :

-Je ne partirai pas.

-Evans, cesse de faire l'enfant.

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant, j'ai autre chose à faire que de courir après des monstres qui n'existent pas.

-C'est un comportement très égoïste selon moi.

-Mais je me fiche de ce que tu penses, entends-tu Potter ? Je n'en ai rien à faire, rajouta la rouquine en élevant la voix.

-Lily? Pourquoi cris-tu, ma fille? Fit son père à l'étage.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Bouillante de rage à l'idée que son père est donné son accord pour ce voyage stupide, Lily monta les marches une à une en essayant de se calmer. Pure perte de temps, lorsqu'elle était en colère elle était pire qu'un volcan en éruption.

-Pourquoi avoir donnez ton accord pour ce…cette…cette farce?

-Je crois en la prophétie, Lily.

-Pas moi. Tu essaies simplement de te débarrasser de moi!

-Ce n'est pas vrai, si j'avais le choix je…

-Ne ment pas, hurla la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça suffit, se fâcha son père. Je croyais que j'avais une petite fille bien plus courageuse, forte et intelligente que cela.

-Tu mets mon intelligence en doute?

-Le professeur Dumbledore t'a-t-il déjà raconté des sornettes?

La jeune femme, soudain silencieuse, secoua négativement la tête.

-Je veux que tu me fasses honneur. Que tu fasses aussi honneur à ta mère, bénie soit son âme, et que tu partes avec ce garçon.

-Partir pour faire quoi, papa, dis-moi?

-Pour aller vers ton destin. Cesse de pleurer maintenant et promets-moi que tu partiras avec ce garçon.

-Je ne le ferai qu'à une condition, déclara Lily après une minute de silence.

-Laquelle?

-Reste en vie jusqu'à mon retour.

-J'essayerai, fit son père en ricanant. Va aider James à préparer vos provisions.

-Bien, soupira la jeune femme en marchant vers la porte.

-Oh…et Lily?

La jeune femme se retourna, sur le pas de la porte.

-James est un homme bien, rajouta son père.

Lily préféra ne rien ajouter et quitta la pièce. En revenant à la cuisine, elle vit que James était bien avancé. Même, il semblait avoir finit de faire des provisions! Pour plus de prudence, Lily décida de les vérifier elle-même. Elle partait, certes contre son gré, mais ne mourrait certainement pas de faim!

-Tout est prêt, fit le jeune homme.

La jeune femme hocha distraitement la tête et but une gorgée de sa tisane, maintenant glaciale. Elle la reposa sur la table en grimaçant.

-J'espère que Dumbledore reviendra bientôt, j'ai horreur de tourner en rond…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Eh oui, déjà la fin du chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous a plut parce que je dois dire que j'en suis particulièrement satisfaite  
Le chapitre 2 sera posté la semaine prochaine sûrement, puisque je déménage bientôt.  
Bref, trêve de bavardage.  
Dans le chapitre suivant, deux nouveaux personnages feront leurs apparitions :

Remus Lupin & Cassandre Potter.

**Undead . Letters**


End file.
